


Nothing is stronger than jealousy

by Nasuada32455



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, Hannibal Loves Will, Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal, caracters death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasuada32455/pseuds/Nasuada32455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are together since two months now. But Hannibal is jealous. Really jealous. So when, an argument between the both of them separe the couple, making Will leave the house, and meeting one of his friend, Jack, he can't help himself but follow them. And when he finds out that they are alone, in Jack's bedroom, his killer instincts resurface.<br/>Nobody is going to survive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> So this is my second fanfic about the Hannigram couple (I can not help myself, I find this two just so cute !).  
> Once again, there might be some mistake, beacause I like writing in English, but I'm French.  
> This fanfic is not perfect, but I hope that you'll enjoy it.  
> Just one word about the fanfic, it'll be a bad ending (but the beginning is so cute...) so if someone wants me to make the same fanfic but with a good ending, I could do it.  
> Enjoy !  
> O

We were in the middle of the summer, in July. Me and my husband Hannibal were on vacation. But, counter to many people, we didn't go anywhere else, and we stayed in our villa in London. I said "villa", but in fact it's just a huge house, and not a villa as the rich have. The weather was, and has been really nice since the beginning of the holidays, just as the tempratures : we were spending all day long, barely naked, under the sun, or in the water, because yes, he had a very nice swimming-pool. All that was good, unfortunately for us, too good ... One day night, we were in our living-room, both of us spending the evening watching the nows on TV just after having finished dinner : we were curled up together on the sofa, Hannibal behind me, his back on top of the sofa, and me onto him, using his chest as my support, as his hand was gently stroking my curls. I purred under his touch, the feeling was just... too good ! I felt him smile as he presed his head against the back of mine, and I snuggled up in his arms, purring and relaxing me under the pleasure he was offering me . "- Honey, are you sure you aren't a cat ? Because when you're like that, I ask myself the question dear..." His voice broke suddenly the silence, amused. I looked up at him, smiling gently, as I replied, "- Well in fact honey, I do not know either, but I could try to ... be your pet for example ... What do you say about that sweetheart ? Do we give this idea a try ?" "- Humm... Yes sure dear !" His tongue licked his lips, and he tried (and succed) to push me against his chest, and I tries so hard to fight him (just for form, I won't lie to you), but he was too strong for me. So once again, I snuggled up in his arms. "- Yes we'll give your idea a try sweety, but later. For now I just want us to stay like that." "- Yeah sure babe. Me too." Suddenly, we looked back at the television : "Flash Info : The Murder Husbands strike again" I smiled at Hannibal : "- Again, all news are about us darling. "The Murder Husbands", it's not too bad don't you think ?" "- Yeah, it's rather cute in fact." He chuckled lightly against my curls. I yawned quietly, but Hannibal heard me, and, kissing tenderly my nose, he stood up, switch off the television, before taking me, and carrying me in the bridal style. My head was on his right shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck, and my nose buried in his scent. I could feel his own head looking down on me, his right hand above my knees, his other on my back, holding me tightly against him, his nose in my curls, his mouth kissing me so tenderly, that I thought I was going to sleep in his arms (something that does not displease me). "- Oh ! My little baby needs to go to sleep. In fact, so do I. Let's go dear..." He kissed my foreheard, and we climbed on the stairs to go in our bedroom : Hannibal kicked the door open, and laid me down, gently, on my back, on my side of our bed. He smiled at me, and I touched his skin, thinking of how lucky I was to have him by my side, and how much I was proud of him. He licked gently my finger, and I chuckled : it tickled. Then he put the blankets on my body, and I instantly curled up in a small ball under it, waiting for my husband to join me, so I could curled up against him. He took his clothes off, and I could (once again) admire his perfect body (well nearly, but so close...), smiling at the feeling that he was mine and mine only. He went at my side under the blankets, and turned his face so he could face me. He took one hand, stroking tenderly my curls, as I purred (he knew this made me weak, and he was taking advantage of the situation...) and curled up in his chest, my head on his pillow, my arms touching his skin, and with his arms around me, protective and strong. At this moment, I knew that I could finally go to sleep, that Hannibal will always be there for me, protecting me against any kind of danger. The nightmares were gone, but still, some nights, I'd woken up, sweaty and in tears, with Hannibal at my side, comforting me, whispering some gentle words in my ears, holding me in his arms until I fall asleep. I yawned again, loudly this time. This night, I was tired, but I didn't wanted to sleep before kissig my husband. I put my arms around his neck, wraping my hands together, as I kissed him fully on the lips. "- Goodnight Hannibal. I love you." I hugged him tight. I didn't want to lose him. He gave me back a kiss, before wrapping his hands on my back, hugging me as tight as I was. "- I love you too dear. So much, that sometimes it hurts..." We stayed a few second, that seemed me like eternity to me, like that, wrapped tightly around each other, but I feel suddenly Hannibal pushing me gently away from him. "- Sweethert, I'd love to stay like that all night, but you're tired my sweet thing. Too tired. Go to sleep, you know that I'm there, and that if you have another nightmare, I would protect you, but now, you just need to sleep." I tried to protest as he put me back under the blanket once again, but I knew he was right, I was tired, and I needed some sleep. "- But..." "- Shh... dear, please for me. Just for me." I sighed, and I curled back into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around my back. As we do so, I finally fall asleep in his arms, smiling lightly. Everything was perfect


	2. NDA

Hey I m very sorry, I have been reading my comments   
on the first chapter and I didnt understood why they were telling me this. So I figured that I totally forgot to put the To Be Continued. Because yes it is not the only chapter  
Sorry again the next chapter are coming soon   
PS : I know well what I am ewriting so please dont tell me that my resume doesn't fit my story just wait. Thanks !


End file.
